It'll never be the same
by Mararawr
Summary: Logan woke up to the sound of someone knocking on his door. He had fallen asleep on the couch again while watching TV. He opened up the door and almost tripped over his own feet. She had really caught him by surprise. A Kendall/OC One-Shot


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Title: Never be the same**

**Category/Characters: TV/Big Time Rush – Kendall / OC (Isabelle)**

**Rating: Fiction T**

**Summary: ****Logan woke up to the sound of someone knocking on his door. He had fallen asleep on the couch again while watching TV. He opened up the door and almost tripped over his own feet. She had really caught him by surprise. **

A Kendall/OC One-Shot

Note: This is not going to be a story. I don't want to write a whole pregnancy-parenthood-story. Really. Too much work ;) It's just a cute little one-shot about Kendall and his girlfriend, who runs away after finding out that she's pregnant. But then she goes back and tells him… I actually started this story ages ago, but word crashed (Yes I just had to install the Cat-Assistant…And somehow my computer said NO) so I wasn't able to finish it until yesterday evening…night…this morning. Whatever.

* * *

**Prologue**

"No, No, No, PLEASE, don't do this to me?!" she whispered, but the test didn't lie. It just showed her the cold, hard truth. Well, she had already made 5 of them. And since they had all been positive, she could be pretty sure by now. She was pregnant. Pregnant. 3rd Month. Fucking God. It had been their first time. The first time for both of them. It had been beautiful. He had been so caring, so sweet. But now. She had no idea what she should do. She was only 17. Abortion wasn't an option, but forcing Kendall into staying with her because she was expecting his baby. God. He would run away. There was only one thing to do.

* * *

**Five Months later**

It had been five months now. Five months. Kendall shrugged. She wasn't coming back. He shouldn't get his hopes up. He didn't even know why she had left. But she had. He just came home one day, and as he was screaming "'m home Honey!" he noticed her stuff was gone. He ran upstairs and opened the closet, which was empty. She had walked out of his life, one day she was there, the next she was gone. He had tried to move on, but he couldn't. He had spent everyday thinking 'bout her, missing her. She had been his everything. His little girl. He even lost his virginity to her. And now she was gone. Forever.

The boys had tried to comfort him, but they could only watch him fall apart. He was broken. His one true love had left him, and why? He had no idea. _Isabelle. _Thinking about her was painful, the memories made him cry. He had cried a lot the past few months. He didn't care. Where was his fault in loving her with his whole heart? Even now, when she was gone, he'd still love her. Forever and always. They had been so happy together, so perfect! Why did Belle had to leave him?

They had met on a sunny summer day. He had gone surfing with the guys and she had been there with a couple of friends. He would always remember the way she looked that day. The sun was shining on her. Making her look like she was made out of marble. Her blonde hair fell down around her face like a waterfall made out of fluent gold. Her lips so full and red, her eyes dark-brown. The dark make-up on her eyelid had subtly underlined the colour of her eyes. They were almost black. Her strapless bikini, which was white with baby-blue stars on it, had looked perfect on her. Like it was made for her. And then she had caught his stare. And she had slowly started to smile, and he was gone.

* * *

Logan woke up to the sound of someone knocking on his door. He had fallen asleep on the couch again while watching TV. He opened up the door and almost tripped over his own feet. She had really caught him by surprise.

"Hi Logan." Belle whispered, tears were streaming down her face. She had changed. Her hair wasn't golden anymore; it had this dirty-blonde colour now. And it was definitely uncombed. She looked unhealthy. Pale, tired and sick. "Belle, wh-what happened. What are you doing here?" Logan asked, as he somehow managed to speak. Belle didn't answer; she just opened up her jacket and showed him. "Oh" Logan's mouth fell open. He could only stare at her. He was shocked. "Y-You're ehm, I assume you're well, pregnant?" he stuttered, still staring at her baby-bump. It suddenly made sense. She had left Kendall because she didn't want to do this to him. Fatherhood. The thought of Kendall as a father made Logan shudder. Kendall wasn't ready for something like this. "I know I shouldn't have come back. But I needed to see him. I'm in the 8th month right now. And they deserve to know their father. At least see him when they're born." _they._ "Twins? W-What are the names?" Logan asked. She looked at him and started to smile. And as she smiled, her beauty came back. Her eyes started to shine as she answered. "Destiny and Hope" she whispered.

He guided her to his kitchen, where she immediately sat down. He didn't know what to do. "Uhm, can I offer you something to drink? Tea? Or Orange juice?" "Orange juice is fine with me." She watched him as he brought her a glass. But then she had to ask. "How's Kendall?" she slowly asked, her voice was hoarse and higher than she wanted it to be. Logan looked at her and shrugged. "Well, he's doing alright I guess. But I'm not going to lie Belle, I don't know how he's going to react. You left him and now you're back. You as in You and your baby, uhm babies.. Kendall's babies. I don't know if he's ready for this. This isn't going to be easy. And uhm, didn't you take the pill?" She nodded and agreed. "I did, but somehow, it still happened. I know it's going to be hard for him, but I won't push him into this whole thing. If he doesn't want them, it's okay. I can raise them on my own. The last months have been hard. Both for him as for me. I missed him. Very much." He looked at her and saw it. He saw it in her eyes. The honesty of those words was reflecting in her eyes. She really had missed him. She still loved him. She came back knowing there was a big possibility that he wouldn't even talk to her, but she came. "You should try to talk to him. Tomorrow. Because he's going to hate me if I know you're here but don't tell him. You should talk to him. Tell him. Tell him why you left him. That you still love him."

"I'm afraid." She whispered, looking into Logan's eyes. "I'm afraid he'll propose or something. But not because he loves me, no, because of the babies. And I don't want him to be with me because he feels like he has to. You understand?"

Logan didn't answer. He had no idea what he should say, and besides, some things were better left unsaid.

* * *

"Hi Logain!" Kendall screamed as he saw his best friend walking into his apartment. "What's up! Dude look at me. You look sick. Have you slept last night? Probably not. You look like a living corpse!" Kendall grinned, but the grin immediately disappeared as he saw her. She was right behind him, trying to hide herself. But Logan took a step aside and left her in plain sight. Right in front of Kendall. Who could only stare at her. He tried to say something, but he somehow had forgotten how to speak.

"Hi Kendall. No you don't have to say something, it's okay. I understand when you don't want to talk to me. It's okay. I kinda deserve that, right? Well, I just wanted to say, there was a reason I left, and there's a reason I'm back. Actually more than one reason. I'm sorry Kendall, but I'm just going to say it. I'm pregnant."

At first he didn't know what hit him. He felt like he was falling down in silence. He couldn't breathe. He could only stare at her. Now he noticed her baby-bump. Which was HUGE. _She's probably in the 8__th__ or 9__th__ month! _He thought. How could he not notice this huge thing she was carrying around?

"Wh-why didn't you tell me? I would've been there for you!" he said. He wanted to scream, let it all out. The anger, the pain. She had left him! But he couldn't scream at her, he could only whisper. He felt happy, sad but happy. Shocked but happy. She was back again. And she wasn't alone. But he didn't care. He still loved her. He still fucking loved her.

He couldn't hold back anymore, he had to feel her soft lips on his. He took a step closer and cupped her face with his hands, looking her into her eyes. They were full of love. Love for him. He slowly moved his face closer to hers, until he could feel her breath. He could feel the warm, soft air brushing his lips. She was so close now. Finally, he lowered his lips onto hers. He could feel the warmth of her hands as they got around his neck. He could feel her tongue slowly licking his lips. She was his again.

He moved his hands down until he reached her stomach. He could feel something. _It's kicking _he realized. She started to laugh and spoke to her baby. "Daddy's here, can you feel him? He's here Destiny, Hope. He's finally here."

"Destiny-Hope.." he whispered "That's a beautiful name. Destiny-Hope Knight."

She grinned. "Destiny and Hope Knight you mean."


End file.
